The Lion King: Simba and Nala
by Broppy911
Summary: When Simba reclaims his throne as rightful king alongside Nala as his queen, restoring the Pridelands is already hard enough for him so when Nala tells Simba an unexpected news he didn't know what to do. How will Simba balance his time and energy for his duties and his family?, how will this affect his relationship with Nala?
1. A New Beginning

A month has already passed by since the end of Scar's horrible reign, the Pridelands is now full of animals, the lands are green again and the rulers are now Simba and Nala. It was morning, all of the lions are asleep including Simba and Nala curled up against each other, they were in their deep slumber until...

Zazu said, "Good morning King Simba and Queen Nala".

Nala opened her eyes, when she saw Zazu she yawned, stretched and stood up, "Good morning too Zazu".

Zazu continued, "My queen, thank you for waking up but I need to tell the morning report to the king".

Nala glanced at Simba who is still in his deep slumber, "Tell me the morning report, I will be the one to do the duties today", she whispered, "He really needs a day off".

Zazu said, "As you wish your majesty", then he continued with the morning report.

Nala complained, "Well that's a lot but I think I can handle it".

Zazu asked, "Shall we go my queen".

Nala licked Simba's cheek and commanded, "Show me the way", Zazu flies ahead and she follows.

It was afternoon when Nala finished all of the duties, she and Zazu are making their way to Pride Rock, while Nala was walking she felt dizzy, Zazu flew off of her shoulder when she decides to run and loose her food by a nearby bush, when she stopped vomiting, Zazu faced her.

Zazu asked, "What's wrong sire, should I call Rafiki?".

Nala exclaimed, "No Zazu I'm fine".

Zazu questioned, "Tell me sire, what have you've been feeling lately?, maybe I can figure out".

Nala answered, "This last couple of weeks I've been feeling nauseous, dizzy and tired, not to mention cranky".

Zazu thinked for a while, he replied, "I know what's the problem sire".

Nala exclaimed, "What is it Zazu, tell me, now!".

Zazu answered, "Sire, you're pregnant".

Nala asked, "I'm what?!".

Zazu pronounced properly, "You are PREGNANT".

Nala denied, "No I'm not, how can you be sure you're not Rafiki".

Zazu suggested, "Perhaps I should take you to Rafiki if you want to hear it directly from him".

Nala commanded, "Take me to him, now!", she was panicking because she didn't expect for her to be pregnant, it's been a month since she and Simba had mated.

When they reached Rafiki's tree, she shouted his name and she quickly commanded him to check her, Rafiki focused on checking her stomach gently pushing on it, then he was done.

Rafiki reported, "Nothing is wrong wid you Nala, except for one thing".

Nala asked, "What is it Rafiki?".

Rafiki answered, "You are one month pregnant".

Nala reasoned, "But how Rafiki, I took an anti-pregnancy herb when I left?".

Rafiki said, "And you've traveled a long way before you found Simba, it probably worned of when you and he mated".

Nala sighed, "Well I guess I really am pregnant"

Rafiki explained, "Your pregnancy is very sensitive and is at high risk of miscarriage".

Nala asked, "But why?".

Rafiki reminded, "Do you remember that you are clawed by some hyenas during the fight with Scar?".

Nala nodded, Rafiki added, "And did you got hit in the stomach?".

"Yes, I can remember one hyena hit me", Nala asked, "What am I going to do to prevent it from happening?".

Rafiki suggested, "I suggest dat you should just stay at home and rest".

Nala worried, "But I've been hunting this past couple of weeks and I didn't even know that I'm pregnant, is that dangerous for the cub?".

Rafiki sighed, "Yes it is, but since you are still early in your pregnancy it's not, it's more on your emotion dat affects de cub, when your stressed out it will most likely to happen, but I suggest that you still stay at home and rest until de birth".

Nala said, "Thanks Rafiki, I promise I'll protect this cub", she hugged him.

Rafiki said, "I think dat goes to de king".

Zazu teased, "I told you sire, I am one hundred percent sure and congratulations".

Nala replied, "Thanks Zazu".

Zazu suggested, "Maybe you should go on and tell Simba about the news".

Nala agreed, she make her way to Pride Rock to tell Simba eventhough she is nervous, she whispered looking at her stomach, "Don't worry my little one, I will be a good mother to you, I will never hurt you, not like what I did with your big brother", When she reached the slopes of Pride Rock she saw Simba running towards her.

"Hey there love, you're back",Simba nuzzled her, he said, "I heard you did the duties today".

Nala replied, "Yes I did, I just thought you need to rest for quite a while".

Simba hugged her, "Thank you Nala, and because of that come with me, I have a surprise for you".

Simba leaded the way to one of the small dens of Pride Rock.

Nala asked, "What is this for?".

Simba seductively whispered, "We're gonna spend the night in this cave, you and me all alone", he added, "Who knows maybe we'll conceive a cub".

Nala replied, "Love, I'm not in heat and we don't need to do it".

Simba asked, "Why love, don't you want to see a little cub running and playing on Pride Rock?".

Nala answered, "Of course I want to, but we don't need to make another one".

Simba was confused, "What do you mean by another one?", when Nala was about to answer she felt a wave of dizziness that caused her to loose her balance but before she could fall to the ground Simba balanced her.

Simba asked, "Nala, are you okay?".

Nala answered, "I'm fine Simba, I'm just feeling nauseous".

Simba demanded, "I should get Rafiki to check on you, just stay here and rest until I get back".

Nala protested, "Simba I said I'm okay, I'm fine".

Simba protested, "Nala, you're sick, I just saw you almost fall to the ground".

Nala exclaimed, "I'm not sick and I already know what's wrong with me".

Simba asked, "What is it then?".

Nala sighed, "I know this concerns all of us but Simba, I'm pregnant".


	2. Telling the News

Simba asked, "Your what?".

Nala repeated, "I said I'm pregnant with your cub".

Simba asked, "Are you sure?, it's been a month since the night at the jungle".

Nala exclaimed, "What do you think I am Simba, a cheater?".

Simba replied, "No it's not that, I know I'm the father what I meant was are you sure you're pregnant?".

Nala explained, "I'm sure Simba, Zazu and Rafiki told me the same thing, I am one month pregnant", she asked, "Why, aren't you happy?".

Simba replied, "What are you saying Nala, I've always wanted us to have a cub of our own and I'm thrilled that we're gonna be parents", he asked, "How about you, you don't seem to be, what's bothering you?".

Nala answered, "I'm happy love, it's just that I don't think I'm ready to be a mother".

Simba reassured, "Don't worry, I'm here we're in this together", he nuzzled her then he sticks his ear on her stomach.

Nala laughed, "What are you doing?".

Simba answered, "I'm trying to hear our cub's heartbeat", she smiled.

Nala asked, "And can you hear it?".

Simba lifted his head, "Yes, I hear a little heart pumping", he asked, "What do you think our mothers reaction will be?".

Nala replied, "I don't know, and I don't think I'm ready to tell them either".

Simba said, "If you're not ready to, I'll do the talking".

Nala said, "It's fine if...nevermind you'll talk but when do you plan to tell them?".

Simba replied, "Now".

Nala exclaimed, "What?!, there's plenty of other times, we can tell them next week".

Simba said, "Love you'll be showing by then, they'll notice it".

Nala suggested, "Maybe tomorrow?".

Simba nodded, "Sure, but for now you should have lunch, I hunted a zebra earlier just for you especially now you're eating for two".

Nala asked, "You really did that for me, thanks Simba, I love you", she nuzzled him.

He replied, "I love you more", he pulled away, "Come on let's go".

Nala nodded, they made their way outside and onto the place where Simba left the zebra, when they got to the place where the food was, they saw their parents chatting, Simba forgot that he asked them to look over it.

Nala glared and whispered, "What are they doing here?".

Simba whispered, "I forgot, I asked them to look over it".

Sarabi noticed them, "Look who's here".

Simba and Nala eyes widened they let out a forced laugh, Simba laughed, "Hey there mom", they moved closer to their mothers.

Nala nuzzled her mother, Sarafina licked her head, "Where have you been?".

Nala answered, "I did the duties mom".

Sarabi commented, "Your doing great as a queen".

Nala replied, "Thanks Sarabi...I mean mom".

Sarabi grinned, "It's good that your calling me mom now", she turned to her son, "You too Simba, you should be calling Sarafina mom too".

Sarafina added, "Yes that's right and don't be shy Simba, you're my dauther's mate and I treat you like my own son".

Sarabi teased, "So when do you two plan to give us a grandcub?", she added, "You know we're not getting younger anymore". Simba and Nala froze.

Simba thought it was the right time to tell them, "Uhmm, mom, we need to tell you something...Nala is".

Nala interrupted, "Mom we'll tell you tomorrow", then she glared at Simba.

Sarabi replied, "It's okay Nala, you two can tell us now".

Simba glanced at her and she sighed and nodded in response, he started, "Mom Sarabi, Mom Sarafina", he stopped and added, "Or should I say Grandma Sarabi and Grandma Sarafina", he grinned.

They exclaimed, "Grandma?", they exchanged glances, Sarafina asked Nala, "It means you're?".

Nala smiled, "Yes mom, I'm pregnant", Sarafina hugged her, "Congratulations my gift, I'm so happy for you and Simba, you're finally going to have a cub of your own".

Sarabi replied, "That's great news, but how, we didn't even know that you two have already mated yet".

Simba said, "Mom, you didn't know because we never mated here in the Pridelands, we did it when we were reunited in the jungle".

Sarafina asked, "Since when did you two knew about this?".

Nala answered, "I just knew after doing the duties today when Zazu told me then I didn't believe him so he took me to Rafiki and he said that I'm one month pregnant and when I got home I told Simba", she didn't say her pregnancy is at high risk of miscarriage because she doesn't want them to worry.

Sarabi commented, "It's a good thing that you told us already, so we can make you as healthy as possible".

Sarafina added, "And you are not aloud to hunt until the cub is born".

Nala sighed, "If it's for the cub's sake, then I'll do it".

Simba said, "That's my girl", he licked her.

Sarafina looked at Nala's stomach, "It seems like you're already starting to show".

"I am?", Nala looked and at her surprise her stomach is slightly expanded.

Sarabi whispered, "You two should hurry up deciding on when to tell the whole pride, they might notice it".

Nala replied, "We can tell them tomorrow", she repeated, "Simba, tomorrow morning okay", she glared.

Simba nodded, "Yes, tomorrow morning it is", then suddenly Nala's stomach groaned, "It's okay love you can eat, we'll just leave you here".

Nala nodded and she started to eat then Sarabi, Sarafina and Simba left. On the next day they decided to tell the whole pride which they did but not only the pride got the news, it spread through the Pridelands and beyond, the Outlanders also found out to and was planning something that will break the happiness.


End file.
